Family?
by Zombielover86
Summary: Trying something new with this Fandom, The Fosters Walking Dead Style. I have this one and another in the works. Give it a shot?.


**Family?**

**The Fosters Zombie style!**

**I own nada!**

Chapter 1

"Beachside Charter School?"

"I'd rather risk it here than at some random home, there's more room to manuver if anything comes at us, plus numerous exits are a bonus," I quickly answered, moving the heavy bag onto my opposite shoulder.

"But what if there's already some in there? They could be our age Callie!"

"Jude, it's going to be ok." I whispered trying to calm him, "Here, you stay hidden and I will go and check it out. When its safe i'll come back and get you,"

I gently pushed him over towards an abandoned car, checking the front and backseat through the windows I quickly glanced around us making sure there was nothing waiting to creep up on us.

Finding it all clear I slowly pulled on the door handle, cringing internally at the scraping screech noise the door made as it opened.

"Keep crouched down between the seats ok? And do not come out until you hear me,"

"Promise your coming back?" He sniffled slightly, squeezing my hand as be climbed in.

"Absolutely, I will never leave you Jude. I promise," I smiled once more before carefully shutting the car door.

I shrugged off my shoulder bag and stuffed it under the car, still keeping a firm grip on the baseball bat that had become like another appendage for me.

I jogged up to the entrance of the school, and used the little window in the double doors to see if anything was waiting on the other side.

The only sight that greeted me was an empty hallway, which slowed my heart slightly. I'd never say to Jude his fears were mine but in reality the thought of running into some kid zombie scared the hell out of me.

Taking a steadying breath I pushed open the doors and stepped inside, lockers filled the length of the hall some open, some closed. Papers and some people's bags littered the floor in front of me, the latter almost making me turn back.

Either the students just dumped everything and ran, which is a possibility, but on the other hand they might not of made it out of here and that could be why they were still here.

Slowly moving down corridor, I checked every room I came across that had the door wide open before doubling back and checking the ones that had closed doors. Finding them all empty I moved over to a staircase which looked like it led to the next floor and silently crept up them.

Reaching the top, I paused. To the left was the administration offices aswell as the Vice Principal and the head Principals offices, to the right it looked like more classrooms.

I began to move to the left, if your petrified in school one way or the other you end up with teachers.

i ducked quietly into the first open door, which is the teachers lounge, with my my bat held high.

The silence quickly erupted into a burst of moans and growls, my heart clenching in fear as my eyes finally landed on the cause of the noise. A group of four dead clambered around and over the furniture each reaching there rotting arms out for me.

I spun on my heel, shooting back out of the door. Almost like they were an alarm system for the rest of the school, those four had alerted the other dead on this floor as they poured from different rooms down the hall.

Dodging the outstretched hands I flew down the stairs, my shoes smacking against the ground echoing off the walls.

I raced back the way I had come not daring to look over my shoulder, as I burst through the doors I screamed for my brother.

"Jude! Out the car now!" I yanked on the car door, practically picking my brother up out of his hiding place I shoved him forward.

Snatching my shoulder bag from underneath I ran to catch up with him. As soon as I reached him I chanced a look over my shoulder, balking at what I saw.

Dead poured from the school in a frenzy, there vision completely set on us.

"Run Jude!" I screamed, pushing my body to move faster.

"Callie!" Jude screamed back, the panic in his voice making my head spin immediately. I'd been going to fast for him, leaving him slightly behind. Dashing back, I picked him up and took off running again. The extra weight made my legs protest straight a way, but I ignored it and pushed forward.

Turning a corner, I felt my panic step it up another notch. We'd moved into a housing area, which meant more dead. I paused for a split second, looking behind again to see our hunters hadn't turned the corner yet, before diving for the closest hiding place.

Placing Jude on the ground, I held on tightly to his hand while raising my bat with the other as I pulled him along into a fenced off garden.

As we moved completely out of sight of the dead following us, I latched a large gate behind us. If anything it would give us time to move on and out of sight once more if they found us.

We crept around the side of the house, the groaning spurring us on. The back garden was empty but there was a sliding door on the back wall that led into a conservatory that was wide open.

"Are we going in there?" Jude whispered pointing to the door.

"God no," I whispered straight back, "We'll try and move a few blocks over, put as much distance between us and that herd,"

I motioned over to the back fence, and we moved over to it quickly. Leaning up onto my tiptoes I could just see over the top and into the next garden. "It's all clear, I'll lift you up and over then follow ok?"

Bending down, I held my hands out palms facing upwards and Jude put his foot onto them. Considering how scarce the food was these days lifting him up and over barely took any effort at all.

As soon as I heard him land on the other side, I hefted my own body up and over the fence aswell.

We did that for a few more houses before I noticed that we couldn't hear the sounds of the dead anymore.

"Hey," Gently I tugged him to a stop next to a huge tree that sat in the back garden of a large house. A picnic deck was just off to our left so I pointed to it. "You should eat something,"

"There's some in the house!" Jude shouted, jumping to his feet and knocking the raisins I'd just produced from my bag to the floor.

I spun quickly, spotting instantly what Jude had seen. The back doors to this house were glass, so it was easy to see inside. A small group, maybe five, stood just in our line of sight.

"Run!" I screamed, the door sliding open from a dark skinned hand.

"Where!" He screamed straight back, his little body darting every which way.

I spun around trying to answer his question, we couldn't go through the front gate it would take us too close to them. Over the fence again was too risky, there could be others over it or they could grab us half way up.

"Get behind me!" I ordered, dropping everything off my shoulders and brandishing my bat high.

One by one they stepped out of the house, my heart jumping in fear at the number of them.

"Wait!"

"Wh..."

"Callie, they're talking," Jude whispered, his hands gripping fistfuls of the back of my shirt.

"I know," I whispered back, gripping my bat even tighter. "We don't want any trouble," I called out to them, "But I will swing if you come any closer,"

"Stef they're just kids,"

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
